


Dangsnronpa 1.1: Soldier's Despair

by o_oOkthen



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: (very slight. like the general backstory of characters and such. Don't mind it too much), Alternate Universe, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Hooray for Improvisation!, Slight spoilers, you dont know how annoying it was to post this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_oOkthen/pseuds/o_oOkthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro Ikusaba was twenty meters from her future, and hundreds of steps ahead of the rest of the world.</p><p>Little did she know those were the last twenty meters she'll ever go before hitting the first and final roadblock of a lifetime.</p><p>A spinoff of the first game, where all relationships between the characters will be the same, but with alternate motives, killings, and most obviously, the mastermind.</p><p>Told from the perspective of Mukuro Ikusaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mukuto Ikusaba was twenty meters from her future, and hundreds of steps ahead of the rest of the world. She takes a step forward.

Hope's Peak Academy, the prestigious school only the elites in the world go to. It guarantees a future of wealth and fame for each and every student that attends. Well, every student that  _graduates_. An incident last year lead to who-knows-what and three students of the 76th becoming the first, second, and third student to be expelled from the school. A loss of three students she considered worthier than her. Despite her well deserving title of the Super High School Level Soldier, Mukuro wished she was never accepted. Sure, she's spent her entire career in the demanding mercenary group Fenrir unscathed, but she didn't understand how it was a praiseworthy feat. To the world of military warfare, Mukuro Ikusaba was the super-soldier every country had been hoping for, the silver lining in bloodshed and gunfire. To her, she was a ruthless killing machine. An emotionless, dangerous, murderous entity that could no longer be considered a human, or at least a proper one. She definitely wasn't proud of what she did, but she chose to do it for a reason. Why it was such a big deal that she just so happened to have the ability to kill and not get hurt was beyond her, but whatever the case was, she was scouted and accepted. It felt odd, spontaneously receiving a fancy letter, telling her that she was going to a school she's never applied to, nor cared about applying to. No, to her it was a practical joke. To be pulled from the front lines for three years she'll never get back, only to spend it learning alongside people she was unable to compare with. She takes a step forward. Despite spending her whole life killing, she was strangely smart. She could say she was lucky; in between deployments, the only place she could ever think of going was the library, where she would read textbooks, mystery novels, and classic literature. She was as good as the average honors student. However, she wondered how this would affect other students. As a soldier, she didn't have to worry. She may end up with her physique worsened, or her accuracy not up to par, but with the more demanding talents, like public performances, the sudden decrease in time they have would heavily impact their popularity. Although, there is also a chance it would increase. In the end, none of that changed the fact that she did not want to be here.

She takes another few steps forward.

Mukuro Ikusaba was not alone. She was perhaps the luckiest student in the world, more so than the actual Ultimate Luck, lucky enough to know somebody within her class, someone close enough anyone could say they were related. Because they were. Junko Enoshima, her sister, was enrolled as the Super High School Level Fashionista. An amazing feat for a mere high schooler, but from what Mukuro had observed, it was clear that if anyone was chosen it would be her. Junko dominated the world of fashion, overground and underground, spreading her everlasting love of monochrome clothing. Her style stretched to the four corners of the earth, infecting major cities and slowly trickling into the country. Junko was flawless, a beauty, all without a single dab of makeup. Compared to Junko, the social elite among social elites, Mukuro was nearly nonexistent. Nobody would be interested in her besides those obsessed with war and killing. Which nobody was. In fact, her existence was so small barely anybody knew they were sisters.

She sometimes fantasized the reaction the world would have if they found out. The hottest girl in the world related to the most dangerous human being ever. She could already regret it without it even happening. And Mukuro trusted her gut feelings, they had kept her alive her whole life. 

Junko was going to be a day late, as she had some photo shoots that she couldn't miss. Mukuro was disappointed they could enter the academy at the same time, but was told to go on without her sister. She watched as other students passed her.

She takes a few more steps. _Humid air. Cold wind. Just what I wanted, a storm._

Black boots crunch on the gravel, blue eyes reflecting the towering building. She had come fully equipped, all of her favorite weapons stuffed into a couple of thick luggages. She knew she was being regulated, but her paranoia got the best of her, and she ended up begging her sister to coax the board. Her sister was a manipulative one. _I'm not proud of what she's made me do..._  Thus, she was allowed whatever she wanted, but if anyone got hurt as a result, she would suffer the punishment. She happily obliged, although she had a feeling someone wold get hurt anyways. _As long as she didn't get hurt too I don't care._

She lifted up her head as she takes two more steps, and lifts her head so she could see the academy in its full glory. She stopped, and smiled. _This is it. This is the school I've been forced to go to. With my brilliant, genius sister._

And then she stumbles. Searing pain filled her head as she dropped to the ground, clutching it. _Who's there? What's happening?_ Everything began spinning, and after opening her eyes, her vision blurred. _I can't see an attacker... Crap. I can't see at all._ Her head felt light, and grew lighter as time passed. On the ground, unable to move, the super-soldier slipped into a comatose state. _Well... Shit._

When she came to, the pounding was almost unbearable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main character makes some friends, after investigating the strange situation.

The pounding was almost unbearable.

It took a few moments to realize there were two things going on. The first was some sort of metal striking another. A dull, screeching sound her ears fell weak to, as she shivered from the unbearable vibrations. _If it would just shut up, that would be nice._ The second sounded like something hard pounding on the wall. The source of either couldn’t be detected.

Her eyes had already grown accustomed to the darkness, as she scanned the area around her. She was in a dark room. A classroom, as indicated by the teaching material, the desks, and the notable chalkboard. The large, green chalkboard that met her on the furthest wall, with posters of happiness and hope above it all. _Where am I, in a primary school?_ Well, the primary school classroom has sixteen desks and chairs, the exact amount of people in her class.

Did it mean she was in Hope’s Peak? Possibly. In fact, it would make sense, as current evidence and last known events pointed to the school. But one mystery remained unsolved. Why would a prestigious school knock her unconscious and throw her into a random classroom such as this? Mukuro knew at one point someone was going to restrict or detain her in some way in fear she might show her skills as a soldier in the worst way possible, but Hope’s Peak Academy being the first made no sense to her. _Initiation?_ Initiation made sense. This might test the sneaking skills she built up from numerous infiltration missions. _No, maybe the school lost their mind._ She mused. _Maybe they gave up on us, and this is our school life now. Stuck in a room with no lights. Quarantined in a single room, three meals a day at best, and a little corner for the bathroom._ A wild fantasy, but she’s been told stories from her comrades who experienced the horrors of prison camps.

Her eyes fell upon the door to the right of the chalkboard. She hadn’t touched that, and the door was the most promising answer to a way out. Maybe that would lead to better answers to her strange situation. Eyes trained on the door, she made her way to it. As she drew closer she realized pounding wasn’t the only noise she could hear. _Voices… Guards?_ She guessed, the insane idea of prisoners still lingering in her mind. _Better safe then sorry…_ She reached for her back pocket, where she had stowed her knife. She was met with nothing. She gasped. Panicked, Mukuro began patting down the rest of her body, and came to realize she was completely defenseless. Every weapon, whether noticeably strapped to her waist or hidden away in the obscenest places, had been taken in some way. All she had left was her white collared t-shirt, her dark skirt, and her boots. They had apparently taken her military vest as well.

By the time she was out of her slightly panicked state, she realized the voices stopped. No, the pounding had stopped too. Mukuro stopped to listen for the slightest noise, only to be met with an eerie silence. _Maybe they left… I’ll give it some time._ She glanced around. Behind her were large metal plates, bolted to the wall. The sight of it reminded her of barricades, as if they were keeping something out. _Please don’t tell me this is the apocalypse. Not the apocalypse, please._ Junko had forced her to watch all sorts of apocalyptic or post-apocalyptic movies when they hung out. Not that she believed it would happen, but it did have some influence on her state of mind at the moment.

A minute of silence passed, and she decided that was enough. She slowly slid open the door, careful not to make all too much noise. She almost stuck her foot out when-

“Did you hear that?”

 _Crap._ Mukuro went still.

“Asahina, my girl, I hear nothing, but we should check it just in case.”

Two voices. One male, one female. She inched away from the door, and positioned herself in a way that she would be able to attack them easily. She heard a nearby door slide open, two sets of footsteps making their way to her room. _If only I had a knife…_ She thought. The doorknob slowly turned open.

“A-are you sure?” Mukuro frowned at the sudden remark. If her original hypothesis was correct and these were people she’d rather not be around, then they wouldn’t bee too hesitant. However, now she began to wonder. Just who were these people?

Regardless, as soon as the door opened, she flung her fist forward. Her arm felt stiff; it must have been ages since she last threw a punch.

It was bet with an open palm.

 _Crap._ Mukuro scrambled back and grabbed a chair. The door was fully opened now, and she could get a good look on her attackers. She met eyes with a tall man, with bulging muscles and long white hair. His skin was darker. He wore bandages on both of his arms, and a sailor uniform.

Mukuro was confused, to say the least.

From behind the (man? Woman? Can’t tell for sure…), the girl poked her head out. She had brown hair, dark skin, a generous figure, and a red and white sweatshirt. “Oh! Are you another classmate?”

It took Mukuro a few seconds to process the statement. First, these people were not here to hurt her. Or at least, they haven’t killed her yet, which meant they weren’t desperate to kill her. _For all I know, they’re going to kill me when I have my back turned._ Second, they called her classmate. At this point, she could confirm she was indeed in Hope’s Peak Academy, and wasn’t alone. She had at least three other comrades stuck in this building with her, as implied by the girl. _I should be wary for now… It’s nice to have allies, but I can only really trust Junko. If I see Junko and she trusts them… Well, if I see her that confirms these people are in the same boat as I am._

Mukuro slowly nodded. Her eyes never left their hands, in case they were to attack her. In a quick scan, she noticed the girl wielding a knife. _Could it be… No._ “Who are you two?”

The larger person closed their eyes. “My name is Sakura Oogami, the Ultimate Fighter.” They spoke. _No, she. Sakura is a female name._

She remembered Sakura. When Junko forced her to watch the Olympics, she admired Sakura’s amazing talent for martial arts. As a soldier, martial arts were a huge help during missions. In tough situations, she resorted to martial arts to disarm an enemy soldier, especially with her gun rendering useless. She may be the Ultimate Soldier, but she wasn’t perfect at killing. _Not yet._ Sakura, as she recalled from Junko’s explanation, was titled “The Strongest Man in the World”. Mukuro’s confidence wavered as she realized she could potentially lose against this person, especially in hand to hand combat.

“And I’m Aoi Asahina!” The girl smiled. “The Ultimate Swimmer!”

Mukuro almost hated the bubbly people. Well, except for Junko, whenever Junko acts like that. She could vaguely remember hearing the name Asahina. As a swimmer, she was probably in the Olympics, which was probably where she heard of her. _She seems harmless._ She thought, watching her carefully. _But, even so, it doesn’t explain the knife… Why is she holding a knife?_

“Mukuro Ikusaba.” She spoke, keeping her title undisclosed. _I would have a bigger advantage over them if I don’t reveal my title… They don’t know what to expect from me._

“Mukuro?” Aoi asked. “You’re Mukuro Ikusaba?”

Mukuro nodded.

“What’s your title?” She asked, grasping Mukuro by the shoulders. “You seem like a cute girl! Are you an idol?”

Mukuro blushed a little at the compliment. _After all, all Junko called me was an ugly, flat-chested, freckle-faced girl._ Which she was fine with. “I don’t remember mine, sorry…” She lied, looking down. _I mean, a soldier is a terrible title, after all._

“That’s okay!” Aoi exclaimed. Mukuro nearly died from the sheer amount of excitement in her voice. _In an odd situation like this, who has the motivation to stay joyous? An idol?_

She shook her head, dissipating the thoughts. She decided to gather information while she can. “So… Where are we? What’s going on?”

Sakura folded her arms. “It appears we are inside Hope’s Peak. We cannot find a way out, but the others might have.” _Figured as much. Wait-_

“There are others? We’re not he only ones here?” She asked.

Aoi nodded excitedly. “Yeah! Fourteen other students! They’re somewhere exploring, you found go look if you want. We’ll continue trying to bust open the metal plates.” She grinned. “Those things are so strong even Sakura can’t dent them.”

_Muscle heads._

Mukuro nodded stiffly and headed down the hallway. She turned the corner, only the see a knife land two inches in front of her face, stuck into a wall.

 

"DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU PERVERT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, shorter than I wanted. But I decided to get one done every week, so here it is.
> 
> By the way, I'm improvising 75% of this, so whatever you say in the comments MAY OR MAY NOT influence the overall plot.


	3. Chapter 3

The knife flew mere inches away from her face, her mind too slow to register its passing. She heard a thud as it sunk into the wall, and slowly turned her head. The silver blade glinted in the dim light, leather handle pointing straight back at the source. _A fight? Oh boy, here we go again._ It gave her an unpleasant reminder of the countless battles, the bloodshed and gore that tainted her mind, twisting her into someone who stood unfazed at the sight of bodies. A perfect candidate for a student at _Hope’s_ Peak, right?

She swiveled her head to the other direction, only to hear a scream that could rival her drill sergeant’s. “DON’T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!”

She stiffened her shoulders and crept silently to the entrance to the right. She moved to the side, keeping herself hidden, and eavesdropped on the remainder of the conversation. She couldn’t help but wonder if the school was full of people with weapons, and for a brief moment considered pulling the knife from the wall. _It’s like everyone here is dangerous… Two people with knives, and a martial artist who could rival her own strength. Now, what exactly am I to do here? Whoever threw that clearly has some skill with a knife, I’m not surprised if whoever they’re fighting ends up dead. Hopefully that wouldn’t be me_ Her gut feeling told her that if someone did die, it wouldn’t end well. It also told her she was being ridiculous. Unlike her, not everyone was an emotionless, ugly killing machine like Junko called her. To be honest, she really did not care much about the lives of her classmates, but at the same time, it made her feel horrible letting them die when she obviously could save them. Or, it made her feel horrible because of the idea of Junko scolding her for that. _God, how I miss that. I need to find her soon._

“It was an accident! I swear! And the hell was that thing with the knife?” She heard a frantic voice attempt to defend himself. “Are you trying to kill me?”

A low growl. “I wouldn’t mind if I did.” _I’m beginning to like this person…. Whoever they are. Would totally kill._ She then was filled with a wave of guilt as she remembered being told not to harm others at the expense of her weapons. _Although, considering I haven’t seen a teacher, I don’t know if they’ll get taken away._

“The hell?” The other voice complained. “I didn’t do anything! It was only an accident.”

“A likely story.” She heard a loud crash.

“What the hell? Someone help me!” She heard yelling as what she assumed was a table was flipped, resulting in an even larger crash. _Shit, I should help before someone dies…_ Although Junko would sit back and laugh her head off. After all, Junko was her sister. As a sister, there is a huge bond of trust between them. Mukuro never questioned her thought process; as sisters, she knew well enough that her sister was a brilliant sister. Junko never- Well, Junko did put her down from time to time, but it was always constructive. When she calls her ugly, it only means she thinks she can do better with makeup. When she calls her annoying, she was only telling her she needed to change her attitude or others will start to hate her. She loved her sister dearly, and she was sure her sister thought of her with the same amount of affection, harsh words and all aside 

She decided to intervene, and stepped into the room. She didn’t want chaos to happen.

Inside was a mess. The table was on its side, knife marks forming abstract art worthy of the school, each stroke clearly showing the murderous intent of the wielder. The attacker, a blue haired girl in a white and blue uniform, blue skirt, and brown, buckled shoes. In her hand was a long kitchen knife, gripped tightly to the point where her knuckles turned whiter than her already pale skin. The girl was crawling over the table, swinging at a panicked boy, who was attempting to grab the knife out of her hands. He wore a white shirt with a popped collar, had orange spiky hair and a goatee, his blue eyes widened in fear as he attempted to defend himself from the angered girl. He wore a thin gold chain and an oversized pin. Mukuro stood there for a few moments, observing the scene. Despite the prospect of someone dying right before her eyes, she seemed surprisingly unfazed. Maybe she’d become used to seeing it. It took a while before the boy noticed her presence. He waved his arms frantically and called out to her. “Hey! Help me-” He stopped to dodge a wide swing to his face.

Upon hearing his plea, Mukuro rushed forward. The girl could only look back to see the soldier already upon her, ripping the knife from her hands and judo-flipping her to the ground. She planted her feet firmly on her chest, ignoring the girl’s attempts to get out. They boy gave a sigh of relief and walked over to her. “Thanks… I really thought I was going to die there…” He looked down at the girl she was currently stepping on. “Hold her down for a little longer.”

“Let me out!” The girl screamed. She swung her arm at Mukuro’s leg, but she was too weak tor really affect her all too much. _How pitiful._

“What happened here?” Mukuro asked, eyeing the boy. Even though she recognized the girl as a threat, clearly the boy did something to provoke her. Unless, of course, the girl had a fetish for killing, _like that one soldier from Tokyo,_ in which case would be a bit dangerous to be near her. But the section of the conflict she did hear didn’t support that theory. _Thank goodness, really. That guy was annoying to defeat_

“By the way, who are you?” The boy asked, tilting his head. “Haven’t seen you around.”

Mukuro gave him a blank stare. “You first.” _Even if he was about to die, I doubt I should trust him enough…_

He grinned. “Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Player and soon to be Ultimate Musician!” He spread his arms, as if he was trying to emphasize that it really was going to happen. _An ultimate wanting to try something else… Yeah, I doubt that would happen. Except for Junko, with her exceptional thinking. But nobody can be like Junko. She’s Junko._

“Mukuro Ikusaba.” She responded, “I’m the-” She paused, reminding herself to keep her talent a secret. “Well, I really don’t know…” She scratched the back of her head, bowing it in apology. “Yeah…” _That was a close one._

Leon laughed. “That’s okay, there’s another girl who can’t remember hers either.”

“Are you guys forgetting about me???” Screeched the girl underneath her foot. _Oh right. Her._ Mukuro had grown so accustomed to the girl’s frantic attempts to free herself that it was like she wasn’t even there. “I was just a bit angry… I promise I won’t kill him. Let me go.”

Mukuro gave it a few seconds of consideration. On one hand, if she let her go, there was the slight possibility she lied and will attempt to harm Leon. On the other hand, she probably would regret keeping her on the floor for a longer duration of time.

She lifted her foot up and pointed the knife at the girl. “One move out of you and you’re dead.” The girl nodded.

“I’m Sayaka Maizono, and I’m the Ultimate Idol.” The girl responded, putting on a cute face. _Still can’t beat my sister. Dream on, Sayaka._ She glares at Leon. “You’re not regretting a single thing, are you?”

“N-no…” Leon replied. His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

“Yeah, I doubt that.” Sayaka shook her head in annoyance. “Whatever.” She then turned to Mukuro, giving her a distrusting look, before striding out of the cafeteria. This left Mukuro alone with Leon.

“So…” Leon cleared his throat. “How long do you plan on holding that knife? It’s making me… A bit nervous really.”

 _Right… He’s a wuss._ “Sorry about that.” Mukuro pocketed the knife instinctively and followed Sayaka out of the room. She saw the idol walk down the hall she came from.

Mukuro continued where she left off. After exiting the cafeteria, she took a right and was met with three directions to move in. Forward was a hallway lines with doors, perhaps the classrooms. To the right was a relatively empty hall, save the double doors at the end. If she squinted, she could make out something faint on the door. To the right was an open door and a pull down gate blocking off the stairwell. _Are they keeping us from getting out?_ Mukuro headed towards the stairwell, and heard a few voices nearby, coming from the open doorway. She peered inside. There were rows of boxes on metal shelves, each varying in size and shape. Boxes were piled on top of each other on the floor, blocking much of the room from her view. She heard a few grunts from behind one of the walls, and the shuffling of boxes being lifted and moved around.

 

“Hello?” She called out. From behind the wall she heard a yelp, and suddenly, the boxes were tumbling onto her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm rushing the character introductions, bear with me.

A slight yelp, and the mountain of storage boxes toppled over Mukuro.

Today marked the first day Mukuro failed to dodge something. She had never taken a single hit on any other mission; it was just how she was. Observant, quick to act, however many ways there were to rephrase that specific trait. Yet, after waking up dazed in a darkened room, she began to realize she had become abnormally sluggish. Whether this was just her mindless speculation or an effect of whatever knocked her unconscious when she first stepped foot into the school, she did not know for sure. The one this she did know what that she was slower, or at least relatively.

Mukuro failed to move aside as she was buried on boxes. She winced as the miscellaneous objects within it jabbed her in many uncomfortable places. Her arms ached from the sheer pressure of the weight of the box and its contents weighing her down, trapping her on the cold, hard floor. She heard frantic scrambling as whoever was present attempted to dig through the messy pile. Mukuro was still closing her eyes as soft hands pulled her out.

“I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

Mukuro gave herself a couple of moments to recollect herself, before slowly nodding. “It… Was a surprise. But I’d have enough surprises already…”

“P-probably like waking up just like the rest of us… Or something stupid.”

“Fukawa-san!”

Mukuro glanced around, noticing three people in the room. The first was a short boy with tan hair. His hair was sticking here and there, with the top sticking out. He sported a green hoodie and black pants. The girl next to him was wearing glasses. She had braided dark hair and wore a dark uniform and skirt. She seemed to be slightly nervous, for reasons Mukuro couldn’t figure out.

The girl on the back silently observed the situation. She had lavender hair, a purple uniform and skirt. She wore gloves with where rhinestones. Mukuro felt uncomfortable just being around her. It was like the time he was being evaluated by the recruiters… Silently observing, judging, writing things down.

“Um…” Mukuro trailed off, completely at a loss of words. Her head still ached from the suddenly fall. _If Junko heard about this, she’d never let me see the end of this… Gosh, how stupid I am… This is how I get my first blow. In a storage room. When someone accidentally knocks over boxes._ “So… You guys are…”

“I’m Makoto Naegi! I’m the Ultimate Luck…” He cut it short there, dropping the enthusiasm. He was definitely optimistic, but most likely insecure about his talent. _Like mine…_ She brushed that thought aside.

“I-I'm Touko Fukawa… Not that you’d remember the name of the Ultimate Writing Prodigy… I mean… Writing sucks and all.” The braided girl mumbled, glancing away. _Another insecure person. Cheers._ Mukuro nodded, and set eyes on the girl in the back. _She’s been silent…_

“Who are you? You seem nice.” Makoto chided.

Mukuro shifted her attention to the eager boy in front of her. _Where are all the boys? I’ve only seen two… Seriously. Not that it matters really._ Her cheeks felt a bit warm. _But Junko sure would be annoyed. I think._ She continued her façade. “I… Can’t seem to remember my talent for some reason. My name is Mukuro. Mukuro Ikusaba.”

The girl raised an eyebrow. Meanwhile, Makoto grinned. “That’s awesome! That’s Kyoko Kirigiri, by the way. She doesn’t talk much, and can’t remember her talent either.”

Mukuro felt slightly relieved, seeing as she could use the other girl as a reason behind her amnesia. _I mean, two people got it._ Unless the other girl was in the same situation she was in. In that case, best keep an eye on her.

“I do talk, Makoto. Shall we continue our investigation?” Kyoko suddenly spoke. Mukuro turned. _Investigation? Odd choice of words… I mean, this isn’t crime scene. It’s just a building we all happened to be in._ Mukuro started to follow them out, when Touko suddenly burst.

“W-wait! You can’t l-leave me here alone! W-what if Byakuya comes?”

Mukuro didn’t even want to know. She followed the pair out. Silently observing their interaction.

“So Mukuro, what happened when you woke up? Was it like the rest of us?” Kyoko asked, not even turning to look at her. Makoto glanced at her direction.

Mukuro slowly recalled the events after she woke up.

“Well… I woke up in a dark room, with nothing on me besides my clothes… They took away my…” _Shit. Shouldn’t mention that._ “My watch.”

“They?” Kyoko asked, a bit surprised.

“Ah-”Mukuro realized she worded that the wrong way. “Sorry. I had a bunch of theories running in my head about why we ended up here…”

She scratched her head. “Anyways, that’s when Sakura and Aoi found me. And then I say Sayaka attempting to kill Leon.”

There was a long pause. Both Makoto and Kyoko stopped for a second and turned towards her. _In unison. Huh._ They stared at her incredulously, before Mukuro realized she was smiling a little.

“I had to stop them afterwards. Anyways, what have you guys found out?” She asked, quickly changing to subject.

Makoto looked up at the ceiling. “Well, we haven’t explored that much really. I mean, we only just split up from the kitchen meeting and began investigating not too long ago.  Just that the storage room has a lot of stuff.”

“It’s a storage room. What did you expect?” Mukuro sighed.

“Something… Interesting?” Makoto shrugged. “Sorry for knocking those boxes into you though. I didn’t mean too, really.” He bowed his head in shame.

 _Is he seriously doing this._ “That? It didn’t hurt at all, don’t worry.” When Makoto gave her an incredulous look, she nodded. “Really, it didn’t.”

Kyoko interrupted them. “I do believe we should continue the investigation. We are all meeting back in the cafeteria soon, I believe.”

“Oh! Right!” Makoto scrambled to follow Kyoko, who was already walking off.

Mukuro turned around and walked to the right, while the duo continued forward. She continued down the hallway, and noticed blank signs on each one. _Who in the right mind would take the time to install signs when they’re completely blank…_ She reached out and touched it. _It’s so smooth… What is this thing made of?_ Mukuro shrugged it off and continued. At the end of the hall, she took a left, only leading to more blank doors.

“-right, I think that’s l just dome bullshit you made up.”

“Language!”

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. _Found the boys._ She continued down the hallway, and reached the end. She peered to the left where the hall continued, and saw an open area where she spotted Makoto and Kyoko again, as well as group of three people.

Mukuro approached them, when Makoto took notice. He waved. “Mukuro! Come over here and meet these people!”

Mukuro walked over.

“This is Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate…” Makoto trailed off. “Right. She couldn’t remember like Kyoko.”

Kyoko stared at her. Mukuro felt oddly intimidated by her presence.

Mukuro scanned her eyes over the tree new people. The first was a tall man with a dyed blond pompadour. His eyes, heavy with eyeliner, were angry and harsh. He wore a black jacket with an oversized popped collar as well as black pants. He wore a white shirt underneath. The boy on the right was a bit shorter, with spiked up black hair, and burning red eyes. He wore a disciplinary squad band on his arm, and wore a white uniform and pants. Finally, the girl hiding behind the pompadour man was wearing a green dress, has soft eyes, and light brown hair.

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru at your service!” The disciplinary squad boy announced, saluting her. Mukuro moved her hand to salute instinctively as well, but lowered the hand quickly. “I am the Ultimate Hall Monitor. As long as you do not break the rules, we will get along nicely!”

The taller boy with the pompadour snorted. “Whatever you say. The name’s Mondo Oowada, Ultimate Bike Gang Leader. Don’t fuck with me, and we’ll get along nicely.”

“L-literally or figuratively?” The small girl asked, a bit fearfully.

“Language!” Kiyotaka barked.

“Figuratively, Chihi.” Mondo’s voice softened as he spoke to the girl. He glared at the other boy as Chihiro jumped back at the yelling. “C'mon, introduce yourself to the girl over here.”

The girl nodded, before stepping our from behind him. “I’m Chihiro Fujisaki… A Programmer…” She whispered. If it wasn’t for Mukuro and her slightly above average hearing, she probably would have to ask for it again.

“A pleasure.” Mukuro turned to leave, before Makoto called out, “Wait, Mukuro! You shouldn’t explore alone.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“You don’t even remember who you are!” Makoto raced over and grabbed her wrist. “What if you get lost?”

“You heard her. She can _take care_ of herself.” Kyoko told him.

Mukuro walked without any more protest.

She didn’t remember how many turns she had made until she ran into another person. She stopped, letting her heart rate decrease. The doors in front of her opened, and she stepped back. She took a step back, and backed into another person.

“Oh my, who do we have here? I haven’t seen you before…”

A new voice.

“I’m sorry, actually we do.” Mukuro froze. The person behind leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

“Mukuro Ikusaba, Ultimate Soldier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick poll: should I aim for a Naegiri or a Naekusaba ship?
> 
> Or none, and keep it the way Ishimaru wants it?
> 
> Also, I really have no idea what I'm doing. Bear with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay then... This totally isn't something someone else has done a while ago. Like, ten times. Rest assured, this follows its own proginal plot. And the chapters will increase with length. In fact, originally this would be longer, as I planned on adding the character introductions to it, but I decided to cut it short.
> 
> This is the first post ever, although I did have some technical difficulties, as I unintentionally posted it a few times. Which sucks. Anyways, what do you guys think? What you say COULD influence the plot. Who knows.
> 
> ** Edit: Spelling errors **


End file.
